


Valentine's Day

by Ylinestra (FlareLunari)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareLunari/pseuds/Ylinestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes Harry somewhere special on Valentine's Day. It might not have been a good idea - or maybe it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> For this anon prompt on tumblr: 
> 
> harry/louis; harry and louis are going on a secret date and trying to hide it from the public... (don´t care if they suceed or not :) )

„Are you sure this is going to work?“

Harry had his doubts about Louis’ plans and he couldn’t stop himself from asking that question anymore, even though he still followed his boyfriend through the dark alley. They were at the back entrance to some restaurant somewhere and Louis had insisted they have dinner there – just the two of them. Paul didn’t know and probably neither did their band mates. So it was all top secret.

“It might.”

That was so typically Lou, but then Harry loved the stupid and daring side of his significant other. If they were caught though, there would be hell to pay. Management would be furious with them for sneaking out of the hotel and doing couply stuff. Especially on a day like today.

“That is so reassuring, Lou”, Harry said sarcastically while they finally reached the kitchen entrance. Louis patted his hand and gave him a smirk.

“Yeah, I know sweet cheeks.”

Pretty much a second after they knocked once the door was opened to reveal a flustered looking girl that ushered them through and into – what Harry assumed to be – the backroom of the restaurant. It was nice and a table full of delicious food was already waiting for them. The girl smiled and asked Louis if they still needed anything, but he declined.

His boyfriend filled two glasses of champagne for them and gave one to Harry who accepted it with a smile. They clinked their glasses together and Lou made a toast.

“To us. Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

For a while they just ate in silence and smiled at each other. It was nice but Harry still couldn’t relax fully. It was sad that they had to be sneaky about everything nowadays and at times he almost wished they still were two ordinary English lads that no one knew. Because of the whole Larry Stylinson thing they weren’t even allowed to sit next to each other in interviews anymore. The management probably didn’t even get it that their fans would speculate even more like that.

“What’s wrong, love?”

Concern was evident in Louis’ voice and since they were all alone he reached for Harry’s hand, held it securely in his. Harry sighed.

“Just thinking, you know? About us... About everything that's been happening lately.”

Louis nodded in understanding and his smile turned a little sad.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I do that a lot, too.”

His thumb caressed the back of Harry’s hand in gentle circles and the curly haired boy sighed again.

“I’m sorry for ruining the mood, Boo. You did all this for me and here I am being all depressed and shit.”

He took another sip of his champagne and plastered on a happy smile. It wasn’t entirely faked but Harry knew that there was no way he could fool Louis.

“It’s fine, love, I understand. I just want you to know that... whatever happens in the future, I love you and that won’t ever change.”

Harry was close to tears and just said the only thing that really mattered right now.

“Love you too, Boo.”

After that they finished their dinner in silence and left just as quietly as they had come. Hand in hand they rushed through the dark alley again, at the end of which their rental car waited for them. Harry gave Louis a grateful look and the other boy squeezed his hand tightly.

Back at the hotel no one noticed their return either, for which Harry was equally grateful. Together they stumbled into the dark room and before Harry could find the light switch, Louis grabbed him and slammed him against the closed door.

Hungry lips descended onto his and Harry couldn’t suppress a moan. Louis was damn good at making him forget everything else – at least for a while.

 

\+ + +

 

The next morning Harry was awakened by furious knocking on his door. He groaned sleepily and Louis hid his face in the pillows. Neither of them wanted to get up, but they knew they had to. So Harry climbed out of bed, put on the first pair of boxers that he could find and shuffled towards the door. The knocking still hadn’t let up and he murmured some profanities under his breath.

“What?”

Their tour manager didn’t even answer, just shoved past Harry and towards the bed where Louis sat up now, a questioning look on his face. Harry sat down beside him.

“Care to explain?”

With that Paul shoved a newspaper under their noses with a nice picture from the night before. They smiled all sappy and gave each other love eyes while they held hands. The headline was something along the lines of _Larry Stylinson is real after all!_

“Shit.”

Shit indeed. Or maybe – _just maybe_ – exactly what they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first things I've written in English, so hopefully it's not total rubbish. :)


End file.
